


Cursing My Name

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Orgasm, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is consensual, Group Sex, HaleCest, I don't like Scott, I have a writers block, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, Mom please don't kill me, Multiple Orgasms, Nudism, Pack Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Proceed with caution, Puppy Piles, Scott is not in this, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Teen Wolf incest, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a little plot, but it kinda works, everyone is fucking everyone, everyone is naked all the time, everywhere sex, little to no privacy, safe sex, this is really dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The pack is living together and their routine might have come a bit off the rails.Wait for updates I guess.This is me trying to come out of a writer's block. Proceed with caution*





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knew that even for other groups of werewolves, his pack behaved in an indecent manner but he cared very little about what anyone had to say. As long as they stay away from his pups and their home nobody was going to lose their head. 

It took months but what his pack had come to was something that made every member happy, sure they had shed their clothes and if someone from the outside came in they sure would think this house was full of savage animals but if his pups were content Peter didn't have a reason to take anything away from them. 

A knock on the door took Peter out of his head, "Daddy," Malia pronounced sweetly leaning against the door frame, her pink nipples visibly hard and two of her fingers sticking in and out of her pussy in an even rhythm, "I'm hot," she said seductively biting her lower lip. Peter took his cock in his hand without taking his eyes off his daughter's body, she had probably seen something that bothered her. 

"I'm working, sweetheart," Peter said although his dick was hard and ready to apace his little girl, "Come sit with daddy and tell me what got you so hot," he demanded innocently and frowned when Malia shook her head no, making her long curls fall over her breasts, "Why not, baby?" he asks in a low growl. 

Malia opens her mouth in a silent moan and answers breathlessly, "Dinner is ready," she says and Peter groans smirking at his baby's almost unbearable pleasure. He knew Malia enjoyed having something inside while she was eating so he got to his feet and stalked toward the girl taking her by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a hungry kiss that ended up with Malia jumping to hug Peter's waist with her legs, which Peter could only take advantage of and buried his shaft inside Malia's wet cunt. 

Peter bit on his daughter's collarbone, "Let's have dinner then, baby" he said enjoying the heat around his dick, he carried Malia all the way into the dining room and saw everybody was waiting for them, "Good night," he greeted his pack as he had seen them very little that day, had been drawn in work. 

"Good night, daddy," the pups chanted except for Christopher who stood up and pecked at his lips over Malia's shoulder. 

They ate over multiple vain conversations about where they wanted to go for summer vacations and whether they'd prefer to sleep on a beach or a place that had a bed big enough for everyone, "You know," Peter breathed out with his forehead against Malia's shoulder, he was getting worked up by the experienced and agile clenching and unclenching of his daughter's pussy around his hard cock, "I think we should go with the bed option, I would hate to get sand..." he moaned as Malia moved away from his to reach the bread across the table and sat back down, impaling herself hard on his dick, "I would hate for you to get sand all over your holes..." he gulped loudly and threw his head back, "That's just can't be comfortable," Peter took Malia's hips and stilled her feeling his balls tightening. 

"You're right," Cora nodded as she watched, with a smirk, how her uncle pushed his daughter's front over the table and stood up to fuck her from behind, making her moan loudly until he came flopping back down on his chair, his hand ready on Malia's clit to make her come too. 

Peter and Malia rode they orgasms for a few seconds before Peter came back to life and noticed the lack of sound in the room, "You all done?" he asked referring to their meals and the pack nodded silently as they had gotten turn on by the Hale's little act but they surely still wanted dessert so Peter pushed Malia off his lap and sat her back down after using two fingers to catch some of the cum licking out of her, "What did you make for dessert?" he asked no one in particular. 

"Apple pie," Allison answered proudly and smiled up at Peter who stuck his finger in her mouth which she sucked on happily. 

"Thank you," Peter staring at Allison as she licked his fingers clean, "Give me a kiss," he ordered with no real authority and Allison nodded kneeling on the chair to reach Peter's mouth, Peter moaned tasting his and his daughter's fluids on her tongue. 

* * *

 Stiles phone rang on the little bowl they used to put their phones in when it was Movie Night, annoyed he pushed himself from the couch to go answer, "What do you want, Scott?" he asked right away knowing that anyone else who could've call was in the living room immersed in the TV. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and Stiles rolled his eyes exasperated and wanting to go back to his pack already, "I... I need our help... I don't have an anchor since Allison left..." Scott finally spoke half sobbing into Stiles' ear but that only made the teen snarl, how dared Scott ask for his help after he almost let Deucalion and Deaton kill them all? Stiles was about to voice his thought when a pair of strong arms came around his waist and hugged him tightly, a hard cock pressing deliciously against his ass, "Stiles, please, you have to help me..." Scott talked again sensing that Stiles wasn't going to answer. 

Stiles frowned, "I don't have to do anything for you," he groaned into the phone tilting his head so Peter could have access to his neck, "You never did anything for me, Scott. How dare you ask me for help when you didn't even look my way when I really needed you?" the question comes out weaker than he would've like but is worth if Chris has his hand on his dick and is slowly tugging at it. 

"You're my best friend!" Scott protested clearly angry. 

Stiles moaned loud forgetting about the alpha on the phone, "Chris..." he breathed out, his phone falling from his hand onto the wooden table, "Daddy, I..." he whined but picked up his phone that was still on call, "We're not going to help you," his voice cracked pathetically as Chris buried a single finger in his asshole, "Oh, fuck you," he growled into the phone and hung up, promptly turning to face Chris who, in his opinion, was way more worthy of his attention. Their mouths crashed hungrily with the confidence of familiarity, their tongues didn't take long before entering the equation. 

"Da... daddy let me..." Stiles whined again with his forehead pressed against Chris' collarbone, watching how the man's hand moved up and down his shaft, "Please," he begged almost shaking. Chris smirked at how responsive all the pups had become in the last months, getting as far as getting turned on by simple looks. 

"What do you want, baby?" Chris asked and licked his lower lip with the sole intention to make Stiles whimper, "Tell daddy what you want, come on," he added mischievously moving his hand down onto his baby's tight balls. 

Stiles cried out and stepped back almost knocking the small table over, "Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard, daddy," he babbled incoherently throwing his head back making Chris growl at the sight of his long neck, "On... I want..." Stiles gave up trying to talk as his breathing became more and more erratic with Chris' hand movements. 

Chris pulled him in for another kiss before turning his around and pushing his upper body over the flimsy table, "Are you ready?" he asked hoarsely giving his own cock a few strong jerks to fully harden it, Stiles nodded in response and Chris promptly buried himself in the teen, letting out a guttural sound the second he was all the way in. Stiles hold onto the table like his life was dependant on it and rolled his hips lewdly and purposefully looking to hit his prostate with Chris' dick and feeling the man's balls against his ass cheeks. 

"The angle... Daddy please... move," Stiles cried out as his phone rings again, shouting the song 'Daddy issues' which made Chris chuckle. 

Chris jerked his hips forward, going balls deep into the teen, "Answer, let him listen how your real daddy fucks you," he ordered with an almost sadistic smile. Stiles picked up his phone as Chris grasped his neck pulling him back until their bodies were completely flushed against each other. Chris slid his hand up and down Stiles' torso while kissing his neck. 

"Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski asked sensing his son was not going to speak. 

Stiles moaned shamelessly on the phone when Chris started rolling his nipples between his fingers without losing the rhythm of his hips, "I... I already told Scott I'm not... I'm not helping him... " Stiles stuttered. 

"Don't be shy sweetheart, let John hear all the new words you've learned," Chris took the phone from Stiles and puts it on speaker, "Make daddy proud," he added smugly picking up a faster pace with his hips, this time hitting Stiles' prostate with every thrust. 

Stiles leaned back over the table, sticking his ass out for Chris' enjoyment, "Harder, please," the sound of skin against skin became louder and louder in sync with Stiles' cries of pleasure, "I'm so full, daddy, your dick is so big," he whined and as a furious babble comes from the phone, "Chris fucks me so good, I wish you were here to see," Stiles bragged incoherently, feeling his orgasm starting to built  in the bottom of his belly. 

Chris licked his lips, "You take it so well, honey," he said feeling his chest swell with pride for the show his baby was pulling, "Let it out, baby. Make sure the pups hear you too," Chris gave a particularly hard thrust that makes Stiles let out an honest scream as he comes all over the table, "That's it, baby," he said softly into Stiles' ear, helping him ride his orgasm with a hand on his cock. The phone beeps with a cut call and Chris laughs still moving his hips back and forth until he fills Stiles' hole with his seed. 

"One day one of you is gonna break in half," Stiles complains breathlessly taking a tissue to clean the semen leaking out of his hole.  

 

 

 

      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is incomplete. give me feedback, please. I crave validation 'cause #issues... I'm writing something else for this but it's like... also half done. I'll finish that I promise. THIS IS REALLY BADLY WRITTEN, AS I SAID BEFORE THIS IS ONLY MY WAY TO GET OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK I'M SORRY   
> please leave a comment <3

The pack decides, for summer, they'd like to go to a private island. Peter complies happily, sensing the excitement waving off the whole pack. It's not cheap but he gets around it and finds a nice middle-sized island with a private enough house.

They fly there from the San Francisco airport and arrive a few hours later, their clothes fastly shed as soon as the helicopter drops them in the island with the promise of coming back for them in a couple of weeks. The wolves arrange four double beds together in the living room, and they all get together under the sheets to watch some TV before their overall tiredness pulls them into sleep. The next morning, Chris wakes up first, as is usual, and stomps to the bathroom with the full intention of waking everyone up with the sound of his bare feet against the ground.

Multiplesgroans, whines, and moans can be heard around the house as the pack rolls around in the bed, protesting against the new day. Peter sits up first, rubbing a hand over his sleepy eyes and smirks, watching attentively how a very lazy Derek hugs Cora from behind and grinds his hips forward while kissing her neck. Cora humms, eyes closed, and pushes her ass back to chase Derek's erection. Cora gets awake enough to roll onto her back and open her legs to let Derek between them before she falls back into her deep slumber. Derek positions his dick to penetrate Cora with a hard thrust of his hips and moans hoarsely, as her muscles clench around him instinctively before relaxing again. Peter leans between their bodies and pulls Derek into a heavy kiss, his tongue easily invading his nephew's mouth, their teeth clanking a couple of times before Peter pulls back, biting on Derek's lower lip. “Wake her up when you're done, I'm gonna be making breakfast,” the alpha says, scratching the side of his face where his stubble is starting to grow. Derek nods as he buries his face in Cora's neck, still thrusting in and out of her harder, his moans getting louder as his orgasm builds up in his belly. “Fuck,” he murmurs as he comes inside his sister, filling her with cum. He takes a moment to get his breath back and slides a hand softly along her cheek, “Cora,” he calls her name softly, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, “Cora, wake up,” he says a bit louder and this time he presses to fingers to her clit and pinches it softly making her jolt awake, “Good morning,” he smirks. “Good morning, to you,” Cora says back, her breath already accelerated as she feels Derek's fingers go inside her pussy, “Did you come?” she asks throwing her head back in pleasure. Derek nods when she looks back at him again, they kiss a couple of times before she dissolves, clenching around his fingers again and keeping his hand in place with her thighs.

In the bathroom, Chris jerks off before washing his teeth alongside some of the pups. Peter smiles and kisses everyone good morning as they get in the kitchen to wait for their breakfast to be ready. Peter is not making anything fancy but the pups get impatient quickly, what with the jet lack and the lack of dinner last night, it doesn't take a lot for them to start playing with their phones or rummaging around the house to see all the rooms. “I swear, those kids,” Peter complains half-heartedly to Chris and the hunter chuckles softly, “If they start fucking instead of having their breakfast, they're going to bed without dinner,” he protests loud enough for the pups to hear and come running into the kitchen. “Daddy?” Stiles asks shyly under the expectant, wishful look of the other pups. Peter lifts an eyebrow, “Yes, baby?” he asks turning around to look at the teen.

Stiles bites on his lower lip, “We were wondering if… maybe we could get to see Chris fucking you today?” he splutters the words so fast that Peter can't help but snort at how adorable it is. It's not a usual situation when the pups get to see Peter submitting to the hunter, but they love it so much that Peter can't possibly say no when they ask so nicely.

“What do you say, Chris?” the alpha asks playfully, sitting on the man's lap after indicating Jackson to remove the pan from the stove, “Would you like to give our pups a show today?”

Chris smirks, “Of course, I'm always in if it's to please our pack,” he holds Peter's cheek and kisses him thoroughly exploring the inside of the wolf's mouth with his tongue, “How about you go get your things on while we set the table?” the hunter asks playfully, already getting in the role-play.

Peter nods silently and winks at the pups who are visibly excited by the prospect of the day ahead, when he returns to the kitchen, the kids are devouring their food and they look up, to admire Peter who has put on his leather collar and harness of gold chains that fall all the way down, around his cock and tie back up like a thong between his ass cheeks and back up to his neck. He carries his butt plug and a pair of leather handcuffs over to where Chris is sitting and places them carefully on the floor before kneeling at the hunter's feet, “You look so pretty,” Chris praises him sweetly, “The handcuffs first,” he orders a bit more harshly and puts his hand out for Peter to give him the cuffs he uses to restrain the wolf's hands by tying them behind his back. He then, gets Peter to sit sideways on his lap and starts to finger him slowly in order to get him open for the plug.

“You brought the little one, huh?”Chris asks and Peter nods, nibbling on his lower lip, “You want it to hurt when I put my dick in you, yes?” Chris pushes the plug into the alpha's mouth and Peter rolls his tongue around it, coating in on spit before Chris takes it to his hole and pushes it all the way in with a smooth motion.

“Pass me his plate, please,” Chris orders no one in particular and Lydia is the one to obey, earning a soft kiss on the lips from both men.

Once they've all finished breakfast and Chris is done feeding Peter, they move to the living room where Peter is placed on his knees beside the made-up bed where everyone is going to sit. They watch tv for about fifteen minutes, anticipation vibrating through the pups' bodies and filling the room in a pleasant feeling of awareness.

Chris pulls Peter's collar and makes him crawl into the bed without speaking, the alpha moves willingly and stays on all fours with one leg between Chris' thighs and his ass popped up on the air, “Suck me off,” the hunters orders softly but with so much authority that Peter struggled to keep a whine in. Peter gets his mouth around Chris’ shaft and moans, making the pups drift their attention away from the TV.

Chris throws his head back and tangles his fingers on the alpha’s hair, marking the pace he wants him to bob his head up and down. The activity itself is what Chris could very well call a divine experience, not only because of Peter's skill but because of the sense of mysticism that has grown around them being the “alpha couple” and being a very weird occurrence for them to NOT have their intercourse in private. It's not that they don't want to share with their pups, they always love to give them a good show but they prefer it to be viewed as a prize rather than something they can imitate because as long as Christopher Argent is alive and has a healthy libido, no one else is going to fuck _his_ wolf.

Of course, the alpha is the alpha and can fuck all their pups whenever he pleases but it comes to privilege to have his dick anywhere near Peter's openings. Chris looks to his side with half-lidded eyes and pulls Isaac in for a hungry kiss that draws him closer to the point of his release, he sticks his tongue inside the boy's mouth and explores it, biting his lips when Peter deepthroats or moves his tongue in a certain way. He comes in Peter's mouth while he is on Isaac's, his fingers tightening painfully on the young wolf’s curls.

Isaac eats his loud moans as he rides his orgasm, spilling more and more cum down their alpha's throat. When he's done, Peter licks his lips and maintains his position, submissively avoiding Chris’ eyes until the hunter pulls on the chain of his collar and makes his lookup, “Get back on the floor,” he orders and Peter goes to obey immediately but Chris stops him, “I hope you didn't cum. I want you to save it for when you're riding my cock, understood?”

Peter nods quietly, “Yes, sir.” He mumbles hoarsely and Chris chuckles giving Isaac one last kiss before letting go of him.

 


End file.
